


High School Confessions

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean, Short One Shot, slight but enough to warrant warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying his hardest to tell Cas how he feels; Cas is completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ilovepuppysizedelephants on Tumblr.

Being an openly bisexual man is hard. Being an openly bisexual man in high school is ever harder. But being an openly bisexual man who's secretly in love with his best friend? That's the hardest thing of all.

\------------------------------------------------------

It had been two years since Dean had realized that he was in love with his best friend, Castiel. Two long, difficult years full of stolen glances, wistful sighs, and wishful thinking. Two years of nights spent awake thinking of everything he loved about Cas; the way his hair was always messy, the way he squinted and tilted his head when he was thinking, the deep blue color of eyes, and his strength of character. And most of all, the way that Cas hadn’t been afraid of him. The way Cas had befriended him despite the rumors of his bisexuality.

They had been partnered for a project in their History class and Dean had been nervous. He knew what the other kids said about him; knew that they avoided him if they could help it. After all, who wanted to work with the queer boy who might hit on you? But Cas had ignored the rumors and been perfectly pleasant, friendly even. He gave Dean his phone number so they could schedule time to work and before either knew it, they were talking every day immediately after school until late in the night and meeting every morning in the cafeteria to grab a muffin for breakfast. There were whispers, of course, that Dean had tricked Cas into being friends; that Cas must be secretly gay if he was comfortable spending time with the queer. The rumors made Dean blush every time he caught a whisper of them, but Cas, oblivious to the fact that it should bother him, ignored them. He held his head a little higher every time someone stared at them for too long; he smiled at the people who put their hands in front of their mouths to talk to their friends.

Dean watched Cas' responses to their bullies with growing pride, and after much internal debate and a few sleepless nights that were plagued with what-ifs, he finally decided to tell Castiel how he felt. Cas was a good person. Either he'd respond with similar feelings or he'd tell Dean he just wanted to be friends. Dean could handle that. He wanted Cas in his life, no matter what.

He met Cas before their first class that day as usual, palms sweating and fingers twitching nervously. Cas, being the blessedly obviously person he was, didn’t notice any of Dean’s nervousness. He didn’t catch on to the way Dean was stumbling over his words when he said “Hey, Cas, can I, uh, talk to you? Real quick?”

Cas smiled brightly. “Sure, Dean. You know I value our conversations.”

“Great, cause there’s something I want to tell you…” Dean trailed off as Sammy walked over to say hello. His brother knew that Dean was bisexual, but he didn't know that Dean had fallen hard for Cas. It didn't seem like the time to tell him was when he was trying to confess to Cas. And he didn't have the opportunity then, anyways, as Cas and Sam got into a discussion about the previous nights homework and Dean’s confession was forgotten when the bell rang. He took a deep breath and began his trek to his first class, deciding to try again later.

He continued to try at various times throughout the day. He stopped Cas on his way to his third class, but a teacher shooed them along. He pulled Cas under a stairwell, but a janitor yelled at them for trying to make out under the stairs; Dean blushed profusely at that, but Cas didn't notice. He sat next to Cas at lunch but couldn’t get a word in around Sam and Cas’ talk of studying. He tried to get Cas to wait after lunch before rushing off to his fifth class, but Cas insisted that he didn’t want to be late.

"I'll get in trouble, Dean. And we're taking a test today."

"Yeah...yeah, alright, I'll see you after school."

Cas tilted his head and gave Dean a quick hug before running off at the sound of the bell.

Dean didn’t see Cas again until after the final bell had rung. He was walking away from his locker when he saw Cas standing in the middle of the cafeteria talking to friends. He was smiling and laughing and the sight of Cas with his books in his hands and his head thrown back in laughter stirred Dean into action. He walked towards Cas with long purposeful strides, covering the distance in seconds. Without saying a word, without acknowledging anyone else, without caring that half the school was watching, including their bullies, Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him full in the mouth.

Cas started in surprise but after a few seconds, he carelessly dropped his books and kissed Dean back with fervor. The other students were standing with mouths open, some in disgust, some in admiration, and some in joy.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion that he couldn't hold in anymore, eyes starting to water.

Castiel smiled brilliantly up at Dean, blue eyes shining. “I’m glad you finally did.”


End file.
